leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of English language Johto League Champions home video releases (Region 4)
The following is a list of all of the English language home video releases of the fourth season of the Pokémon anime, Johto League Champions, in and ( ). In Region 4 releases, the episodes are ordered and separated according to standard seasons (in the same way as on Pokémon.com), rather than by Viz Media season (as seen in Region 1 releases). Pokémon Season 4 Super Wallet (now known as Beyond Home Entertainment) began releasing Super Wallets to celebrate the . The Season 4 Super Wallet was released by Magna Pacific (now known as Beyond Home Entertainment) in Australia on June 6, 2007. It contains 13 discs with 52 episodes across them combined, and one bonus disc with three Pokémon Chronicles episodes. Its catalogue number is DSW12529. Its discs are designed to resemble a , except the bonus disc, which is designed to resemble a . The DVDs don't include English closed captioning. Contents Season 4 disc set (now known as Beyond Home Entertainment) began releasing DigiPack disc sets of each season in 2010. The Season 4 DigiPack disc set was released by (now known as Beyond Home Entertainment) in Australia on June 2, 2010 and in New Zealand on December 22, 2010. It contains six discs with 52 episodes across them combined. Its catalogue number is DBX13186. Its discs are designed to resemble a . The DigiPack disc set was re-released exclusive to JB Hi-Fi online on July 14, 2016 and in JB Hi-Fi stores on September 21, 2016 to celebrate the Pokémon 20th Anniversary. The DVDs don't include English closed captioning. MetalPak limited editions of Seasons 1-5 were re-released by Beyond Home Entertainment in Australia on June 5, 2013 at and stores and in New Zealand on June 13, 2013 at JB Hi-Fi stores. The Season 4 pack contains six discs with 52 episodes across them combined and its catalogue number is BHE4682. This disc set was re-released again by Beyond Home Entertainment in a slimline case in Australia on April 2, 2014 with a different cover and the catalogue number BHE5387. This disc set was re-released again by Beyond Home Entertainment in a Pikachu T-shirt Pack in Australia and New Zealand on November 18, 2015 exclusive to JB Hi-Fi with a different cover and the catalogue number BHE6440. Contents Each disc features artwork of a specific Pokémon on the disc itself. The featured Pokémon appears in at least one of the episodes on that disc, and is typically an important Pokémon in one of them. Multi-season releases The following are English language Region 4 multi-season releases that include Johto League Champions episodes. *Pokémon Johto Collection *Pokémon: Heritage Collection *Pokémon the Series: Gold and Silver - Limited Edition Collection External links *Season 4 Super Wallet on Magna Pacific's website (archive) *Season 4 DigiPack **On Beyond Home Entertainment's website **On JB Hi-Fi New Zealand's website *Season 4 slimline on Beyond Home Entertainment's website *Season 4 Limited Edition MetalPak **On Sanity's website **On PokeCollection's Facebook page *Season 4 Pikachu T-shirt Pack on JB Hi-Fi's website Johto League Champions Category:Lists